1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf bag cart front wheel foldable devices and, more specifically, to one where the front wheel is leveled for folding purposes and the entire steps can be completed in one succession, which substantially improves maneuverability and simplifies the structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The latest prior art golf bag cart front wheel foldable device, U.S. Pat. No. 7,770,912, levels the front wheel first and then folds it up. This approach, no doubt, moderately shrinks the packing. However, its structure is still a bit more complicated, which calls for two successions of steps in maneuvering. It fails to accomplish the folding steps in a single succession, and annoyance in maneuvering apparently has considerable room for further improvement.